


black and gold and black and blue

by whenisayvolyousaytronvol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pining, at least, is it mutual? who knows, kuroo's fine he's just an idiot, probably bc i cant write angst, there are small amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenisayvolyousaytronvol/pseuds/whenisayvolyousaytronvol
Summary: Yeah,Kuroo thought as Yaku punched him square between the shoulder blades. He pressed the frigid ice pack just a bit tighter around his aching nose.I probably deserve this.





	black and gold and black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> i fell HARD for this ship lmao. their dynamic is so hilarious to me, i keep going back and rereading my favorite fics bc the CINNAMON TOPOGRAPHY
> 
> i know there's another fic where kuroo gets hit in the face with a ball at one point but it wasn't quite the same circumstances and i wanted to do my own version of Kuroo's Pain. anyways love that fic, love this ship, without further ado here's my attempt at being funny

In Kuroo’s defense, at least it was only a practice match.

He was fairly certain that, if had been anything other than just that, Nekoma would need a new captain after Yaku’s wrath had been unleashed.

Yes, it was  _ technically _ his fault for getting distracted, but that was beside the point. There was now a bigger issue at hand. That being his newfound attraction to Fukurodani’s setter.

When Bokuto first introduced Kuroo to Akaashi on the first day of the training camp, he was fine. Totally fine.

Okay, maybe not so fine. But who could blame him? The guy was stunning. His lightly tanned skin contrasted beautifully with his messy black hair and turquoise eyes. His expression remained pleasantly neutral throughout the encounter, even when making gentle quips at Bokuto’s enthusiasm. Kuroo had seen gorgeous people before, but this was entirely different.

He had met his soulmate, and he was beautiful and witty.

Or, at least, Kuroo thought so. Kenma only laughed when he complained to him, the little shit.

Kuroo didn’t even consider telling Bokuto. Being enamored by your best friend’s setter friend would be, like, totally against Bro Code. And he was not about to break Bro Code.

Besides, he was the captain of Nekoma. The backbone of the team, if you didn’t count Kenma. And Yaku. Basically, he was the appendix. Still, he couldn’t afford to be distracted by anything. Especially since Yaku would have his head if he messed anything up.

That’s what he told himself before the first match between Nekoma and Fukurodani during the training camp. 

Everything was going well until the middle of the first set. Which, granted, wasn’t that long, but Kuroo was a man in love, and everyone knew that was a perfectly viable excuse.

The score had been tied 15-15. It was Kuroo’s turn to serve. He was planning to do his usual killer serve to finally grab the lead for his team. He was, until he saw Akaashi standing there on the other side of the net, a determined look on his face, prepared to receive or set or whatever he needed to do to get the point. It was sort of endearing.

But Kuroo wasn’t about to let him win that easily. So he cleared his head and tried his damn best.

Apparently his best wasn’t nearly enough. Their libero received it with proficiency. Kuroo cursed and got ready to dig a harsh spike from one of their wing spikers, probably Bokuto. The ball went up in an arc, in the perfect position for a clean, quick set. 

It was this moment that his brain decided to completely fizzle out as he watched Akaashi twist up into the air to set the ball for their ace. His limbs easily carried him off of the floor, and his fingers pushed the ball into position with practiced procision. He lightly fell back to the floor, settling right back into formation with his teammates. Kuroo was mesmerized by his movements.

The only word to describe him in that moment was graceful.

Akaashi, of course. Not Kuroo.

No, Kuroo was too busy not noticing the ball that was flying straight at his face. Or the frantic shouts from his teammates that were directed at him. He only snapped out of it when it collided with his face.

Thankfully, the force wasn’t enough to send him into the ground. It was only enough to hurt like an absolute bitch. He clutched his nose as pain blossomed in the area where he was hit and could feel some blood dripping down his hand. 

Despite the pain, he had the decency to feel some semblance of fear as his team ran over to him. Or, in Yaku’s case, stormed over. Kuroo gulped.

“Kuroo!” The libero stopped in front of him. His voice became deathly calm. “Are you okay.” It was more of a statement than a question, but Kuroo shot him a thumbs up with the hand that wasn’t covered in blood regardless.

“Good. Cool. Then  _ why-" _   Yaku covered his face with his hands. “Then what the actual hell was  _ that?" _  He gestured furiously all over the court. It was already hard enough to answer without Kenma staring at him with that knowing look on his face. Other people may not have thought he looked so smug, but Kuroo had known him for years. The setter was almost definitely snickering in his mind.

“Yeah, Kuro, what was that?” His yellow eyes glinted. He knew what he was doing.

Kuroo only managed to give a strangled groan as an answer. Yaku rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just don’t let it happen again. And keep your head tilted forward and your nose pinched. I’m gonna get the first-aid kit.” He ran off to the sidelines, Kenma trailing after him after giving him one last meaningful glance. Kuroo gave him a lackluster glare.

“BROOO!” He turned to find Bokuto running full speed at him. The captain looked like he was about to start bawling.

A certain setter he really could not handle seeing at that moment followed close behind, looking extremely worried.

“Kuroo, I’m so so so sorry I thought you were gonna get it because you’re awesome and you usually do during practice and-” Bokuto took a deep breath and looked about ready to start again when Akaashi put a hand on his shoulder.

“Bokuto-san. Calm down.” He reassured the ace despite the perturbed look on his own face.

Kuroo’s immediate thought was that he looked way too adorable with that expression. His first thought after  _ that _ was that he himself probably looked really gross, what with the blood dripping down his face and hand and on to the floor. He quickly straightened up as best as he could. Even when injured and possibly concussed, he still had to look decent.

Priorities.

Kuroo nodded. He really didn’t want Bokuto to be miserable. A sad Bokuto was a bad Bokuto. For everyone. “Yeah, Bo, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” he said, followed by Yaku’s angry shout of “Keep your head down, dumbass!”

He reluctantly complied and continued. “Besides, it wasn’t your fault. I got distracted,” he said, being as vague as possible. He was only just realizing how hard it was to comfort someone with dignity while being forced to look at his feet.

Bokuto only sounded slightly reassured. “By what?” The hole he was digging himself into just kept getting deeper and deeper, didn’t it?

“What could have distracted you enough for you to get hit in the face with a volleyball?” Akaashi inquired.

He inwardly swore. He really wished the universe could have given him a heads up so he would have had time to prepare a speech or something like that. “Oh, you know. The usual,” he replied, because how else were you supposed to explain to someone that you got a volleyball to the nose because you were too distracted looking at  _ them? _

Neither of them were impressed. “No, I don’t think we do know, Kuroo-san.” He could almost envision the setter quirking one of his well-trimmed eyebrows in suspicion. 

That was the perfect time for Yaku and Kenma to return with the first aid kit. Yaku did not seem any calmer. “What’s this I hear about you being distracted?” he demanded, heatedly shoving a few tissues and an ice pack into his hands. Kuroo sighed and started to clean off his nose, wincing as he touched the sensitive areas where he was hit. He really wondered what he had done to deserve this. He was not capable of dealing with an angry libero, an upset Bokuto and the apathetic object of his affections all at one time.

He tried to keep some sense of suaveness while also getting the point across and making sure that Yaku wouldn’t use his short legs to punt his ass into the sun. It unfortunately seemed like Kenma had the same idea. He hurriedly rushed to get his thoughts out.  “Well, you see, Yakkun, I can’t exactly tell you that right now…” he trailed off as Kenma whispered something into Yaku’s ear. Kuroo winced, this time not because of the pain.

Yaku’s expression shifted from disbelief into disgust into a sort of resigned exasperation. “Of course you would manage to to that during a game. Unbelievable…” He muttered, shaking his head and leering at Kuroo. “Just be glad it was only a practice match.”

He relaxed, relieved that his secret was safe for the time being, if only a little less secure, no thanks to Kenma. He would so be getting back at him for that. “Yes, sir,” he said, oozing with sarcasm. What could he say? He was a man who liked to push his luck.

Apparently he was also a dumbass.

_ Yeah , _ Kuroo thought as Yaku punched him square between the shoulder blades. He pressed the frigid ice pack just a bit tighter around his aching nose.  _ I probably deserve this _ .

Bokuto and Akaashi still looked very confused. They looked to Kenma for an explanation, but only got a shrug in return. Fukurodani’s setter cast one last inquiring glance at Kuroo. Trying not to flush under his scrutinizing gaze, he gave a one-shouldered shrug as well, hoping that the smirk on his face was careless and cool and not painful-looking.

Akaashi looked away after a moment and sighed. “If things are all right here, we should probably regroup with our team. Let’s go, Bokuto.” They wandered away, the ace still pondering about what the distraction could have possibly been.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Yaku turned to him. “You truly are something else, you know that, right?” Kuroo responded with a lazy nod. The libero groaned and tilted his head back. “Whatever, man. I’m going to go get someone who actually knows what they’re doing.” He started walking away, but upon hearing the captain’s breath of relief, he turned back. “And don’t think I’m done with you yet.”

“Noted.” All he got was an annoyed facepalm in response. Crisis averted.

Kuroo then faced Kenma, who didn’t even pretend to look ashamed. “You’re an ass, you know that, right?”

Kenma smirked and shrugged.

The coach put Kuroo on the bench for the rest of the game after ripping him a new one for not paying attention. He supposed he deserved it.

He didn’t know how much longer he would have been able to play, anyways. Each time he observed Akaashi set for the remainder of the match, he was reminded of the amount of trouble he was in.

Fukurodani ended up winning. That was expected, especially after a slip-up like that. But he couldn’t help but let a small grin slip onto his face as he watched Akaashi smile with his teammates after winning.

He sighed. This was going to be a long ass week.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it ha. kuroo's character is really difficult to nail on the head but i tried my best
> 
> i'll probably write more for this ship. maybe. shaggy knows i'm always up for more kurooaka
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!! :D


End file.
